


【DR.STONE/千受向】蜜箱(R)

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※為炮而炮的不科學小作文，爽就完事※觸那啥的Hand有(觸手)↓能接受就來吧
Kudos: 6





	【DR.STONE/千受向】蜜箱(R)

**Author's Note:**

> ※為炮而炮的不科學小作文，爽就完事  
> ※觸那啥的Hand有(觸手)
> 
> ↓能接受就來吧

冷藏獅子王司的冷藏櫃，有被翻動的跡象。

只是微小的差異，但身為冷凍計畫的主要負責人，千空還是發現了板蓋的變緣因為外洩的冷氣結霜，又溶化後殘留的水痕。

裡面的獅子王司詐屍復活當然首先排除，因為不科學。

而外面的人，承擔維護工作的獅子王未來和陪著她的西瓜，僅僅是在外圍檢查機器運作是否正常，或是說說話，偶爾更換花束，從淺霧幻打聽來的消息，她們並不會觸碰運作中的機器。

「最好不要讓我在司旁邊發現冰起來的魚或水果。」順著繩梯進入瀑布後的洞穴，千空將帶來的採集指紋工具放在腳邊，拿出顯像用的粉末和軟刷，「讓我看看，擾人清夢的沒禮貌孩子是誰——」

一股寒氣襲來。

裸露的小腿本來只是感受空氣中的冷意，變成某種冰涼濕潤的物體敲打在腿肚上。

「蛇？」千空低下頭，下意識地撩起衣服的下襬一探究竟，如果是蛇就先辨別有無毒性，再決定驅趕或捕捉——

——搞什麼？這些東西？

蛇、不對，是成群的軟體管狀生物已經在千空的腳邊遊走，發出令人不悅的摩擦聲，機器還在嗡嗡運作，稍微抬頭看去，冷藏箱的板蓋已經被不斷湧出的軟體長管狀生物頂出一條縫。

「好冰！」

千空解開腰上的布條纏住手掌，他可不想直接接觸不明的生物，攀附在他的小腿上的管狀生物寬度大約7cm，長度一路從冷藏箱延伸到自己腳邊。

「對人體溫度有感應嗎？像水蛭一樣找上我真是不幸，作為實驗用途先拆個幾隻下來也……咦？」

管狀生物蔓延開來了，原先那種慢吞吞的樣子只是偽裝！

管狀生物一擁而上，千空心裡暗叫不好，他被腳邊的生物絆倒了，他趕緊支起上半身，避免頭部被掩埋窒息，而他第一個拾起的管狀生物也順勢纏上他的手臂。

右手被抓住了！

「開什麼玩笑……嗚！」

腰部被用力的擠壓住，右手臂被迫高舉，身體被以正面朝下的狠狠翻了過去，倖存的左手只能趕緊摀住臉充當與地面的緩衝。

什麼都看不到，被冰冷生物爬滿的雙腿也冷到麻木……可惡，被不明生物襲擊失溫，因為剛才的衝擊，大腦不能很好的運作，喂喂……再往上就要碰到不妙的地方了。

「！」

冰涼攀上男性性器的同時，千空才真正感覺到從脊椎處的顫慄流滿全身。生物群，又或許只是某種生物的足肢，「它」開始了對獵物的蹂躪。

「……」維持溫度的機器靜靜的運作著，在狹窄的可供呼吸的空間中，千空用左手蓋住口鼻，這樣他才不至於因難耐而呻吟出聲，他的腰部被死死箝住，以下的部分都淪為玩弄試探的對象，性器整根被撥弄，腿足被反覆摩擦，麻木的下肢因血液流回而重新找回感覺，但只是從難受變為更難耐的情況。

生物似乎因為獵物的發熱而興奮起來，包裹並撸動性器的足肢動作愈發粗暴，生理反應使然，千空還是不爭氣的交代了，纏繞身體的足肢似乎因為射精行為產生遲疑，趁這個空暇，千空的意識恢復清明，終於得到喘息思考的空間。

「哈……不是、要攝食嗎、力氣大又、意圖不明的怪物……」千空奮力的轉過身，這時他才看了清楚，他的腰是被好幾條足肢組合給綁住。

足肢把衣服的下半部都給拉扯變形，鞋子也因為蠻力被扯落，原本放置於腰間的束口袋掉在一旁，千空將右手也用力掙脫足肢，支撐著上半身努力靠近束口袋，企圖找出能幫助現狀的道具。

「……！」冷不防，大量黏性的液體淋頭澆下。

千空沒有來得及確認頭頂上的情況，就被拖了回去，方才的掙扎已經耗盡他的力氣，黏液在他的臉上緩緩流動，模糊了視線，呼吸間充斥著腥臭味，不斷淋下的黏液又從髮梢滴落。

不明生物歡快的抓住了他，不科學的推論，千空感受到了「它」的情緒。

身體被吊起，雙手交置於頸後，兩腿被拉開，腳尖著地的觸感也是怪物的一部分吧，千空已經沒有多餘心力去意識到自己現在只靠怪物足肢支撐身體的困窘。

不滿足於一點點溫暖的細肢異物，歡快的伸進他的後穴裡攪動。

一隻、兩隻、毫無意義的模仿生殖行為，尾端膨脹後就吐出黏液，退出去又補了新的進來，重複著進出的動作，大部分的黏液隨著引力流出，殘餘的則啃咬著黏膜，不斷摩擦著癢處的同時也啃咬著千空的意志。

完全不明白……把人類的身體當成溫暖的巢穴嗎，惡劣的習性……即使想法是抵觸的，被插抽的過程中，還是產生了快感，細微而綿長，燥熱流竄的身體愉悅的接受了怪物給予的涼意。

姿勢改變了，雙手依然被緊縛著，下身被抬高，千空透過眼角的餘光，意識到怪物的意圖。

「……！」雙脣緊閉，僅能從喉嚨深處爆出驚恐哀鳴。抵在後穴口，尺寸無理的肉管無情突入，縱然先前注入的黏液潤滑得當沒有撕裂傷，令人頭皮發麻的撐開感，還是讓千空喘不過氣，本能地乾嘔起來。

異物瞄準這個間隙，把另外一隻吐著黏液的肉肢塞進千空的口中。

「嗚咕！……咕…咕……」好噁心！不要隨便餵人這種成分不明的東西啊！腥臭中帶有微微的甘味，千空知道不能嚥下去，可是後穴的肉管不給他這個機會。

頂到了，前列腺。

已經只會抽搐的身體，生理淚水、唾液、沾住了睫毛的腥甘黏液混合在頰側，高潮帶來的失神超過了閾值。

身體又被拖行著，往著箱子方向。

意識逐漸的遠離。

※

喝醉酒果然又跑來這裡……這裡的機器運作起來可不是適合睡覺的地方……千空弟弟的臉色很差哇！好了我們快回去吧！

衣服的完整昭示著現實，腰邊的束口袋也是倚賴的科學產物，只是趴在冷藏箱上小睡片刻時作了惡夢，他告訴自己，隨即支起身體站起來。

緩緩地，大腿內側，有什麼，流了下來。

對了！給個好建議吧，千空弟弟最近睡覺的時候，小心不要著涼了。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
